10 Drabbles in 10 Days - ShipDay 2013
by erinn80
Summary: Prompts from the S/J Thread on GW
1. Have a little faith

In the past decade she had been repeatedly shot. She had died and brought back to life. An alien parasite had changed forever her body chemistry. An energy being had took control of her mind. She had been mind raped.

Maybe her body had suffered too much damage.

For months Jack had kept telling her to have faith but her hopes were gradually fading away.

She felt Jack squeezing her hand. She slowly opened her eyes to look down at the white stick that was lying on the bed next to them. Two blue lines. They finally got their miracle.


	2. Busted

Noises coming from downstairs woke Jack up. He stretched out his arm toward the right side of the bed to find it cold and empty. He got up to check what Sam was up to.

Following the sounds led him to the kitchen.

He entered into the room and was welcomed by the sight of his very pregnant wife holding a spoon and surrounded by various ice cream boxes.

"Sam, why are you eating ice cream at 2 am?", Jack asked with a calm tone.

A guilty look appeared on her face. She smiled sweetly and replied "Bump was hungry?"


	3. To Oz

Jack wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. He kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her large belly, looking at the nursery now complete.

Along the light purple walls were violet stencils of Dorothy, Toto, the Tin Man, the Lion and the Scarecrow.

A yellow brick road on the floor led to a wooden white crib. On the wall behind it a rainbow and "There's no place like home" were painted.

A pair of ruby baby booties rested on the chest of drawer.

He could hardly wait to introduce their little girl to the magic of Oz.


	4. It's complicated

"Damn it! It's too complicated."

Jack looked at Sam, who was clearly on the verge of tears.

"You don't necessarily have to do it." He replied aware of her current fragile emotional state.

"I know. It's just that my mum made a baby quilt for me. I wanted to do the same for our baby, to show her how much she means to me, but I can't! What kind of mother am I going to be?"

He gathered her in his arms and told her "Sam, you will be a great mum. Believe me. You just have to be YOU."


	5. Seeking solace

Jack woke up suddenly from his nightmare. His body was covered in cold sweat and his heart pounded fast.

He surely wasn't new to nightmares but since his wedding with Sam their frequency had reduced.

Rationally he knew his worries for their unborn baby had triggered the painful memories of his son's death. That didn't help him to push the horrendous images away.

He felt Sam reaching out for him. "C'mere Jack".

He let his wife embrace him, her love soothing his tormented soul.

He had finally learnt there was no shame in seeking solace in people who loved him.


	6. A moment in time

So far they had only seen her like a grey and blurry outline, but now it was totally different and they couldn't remove their eyes from the screen.

Their baby was really there. Her big closed eyes. Her perfect mouth which was partially open. Her little nose. She was beautiful. She was their miracle. His second chance at fatherhood. Her deepest desire become a reality. His redemption. Their future.

They interlaced their fingers together and kept staring at the 3D image in awe. Their breaths caught in their throats; their eyes teary.

Time stood still while love filled the room.


	7. Triumph

"I am going to triumph in this competition."

"Bet, Teal'c! And you chose a day 3 weeks before Sam's due date!"

"DanielJackson, I've heard early labor is often caused by intercourses during the last trimester. O'Neill and ColonelCarter are very sexually active therefore my prevision has solid foundation."

"What…how do…no…I don't wanna know!"

"Know what Daniel?" Sam asked entering in the room with Jack.

"About the number of you and O'Neill's couplings."

"That's very high indeed." Sam seriously replied.

Daniel blushed and ran away while the others started laughing. The finally got their revenge for that boring seminar about Mesopotamia.


	8. Irregular orbit

Jack was lying on the grass near his pregnant wife, staring at the bright moon and thinking about their story.

They had danced around each other for years, like a moon and his planet. They had moved in perfect synchrony. Since the beginning an intense force had linked them together despite their differences.

Sometimes their orbit had diverged a little from the right path. The moon had almost left his planet.

After eight years they had finally found each other because they could not orbit perfectly without the other half. Without the other person, they would have an irregular orbit.


	9. Never again

"Never again!" Jack repeated to himself for the nth time in the past four hours.

Cassie had asked him to drive her to the mall because she wanted to buy something special for Sam's baby shower. It had seemed an innocent request at the time but after visiting tons of shops he was exhausted. When Teal'c and Daniel had joined them he had hoped to be saved from this torture but clearly it wasn't his lucky day.

His thoughts were interrupted by Teal'c coming towards him with a 3-feet tall Teddy bear plush.

He grumbled between his teeth "Never again!"


	10. Obsession

"Jack come to bed. If I didn't know you I would think you're obsessed with her." Sam tried to joke but knowing it was a delicate topic for his husband.

"I… just need… to check she's okay, that she is still breathing. I can't help it!"

Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. During my first night with her I didn't sleep, I just cuddled her all the time. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I love her so much and I love you too."

"I love you too Sam."


End file.
